This application claims the priority of European Patent Application No. 01 103 186.1, filed Feb. 10, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention concerns a picture frame with framing bars connected to a base frame according to the preamble of claim 1.
Conventional picture frames consist of a frame of wooden, plastic or metal bars which have a groove formed on the inside edge at the rear into which a glass plate or transparent plastic plate and/or a passe-partout and/or a picture and/or a rear panel can be inserted and held in place in the frame by means of retaining/clamping devices at the rear. In these known picture frames the pictures lie on the rear panel.
There are further picture frames known which comprise a glass or transparent plastic plate and a rear panel and which are held together by means of clamping devices at the edges. Pictures are positioned between the glass or transparent plastic plate and the rear panel, possibly with the use of a passe-partout.
A task of the present invention is to devise a picture frame of the aforementioned type in such a way that a picture can be positioned with lateral and rearward clearance to the base frame in order to achieve a special optical effect conveying the impression of depth.
That task is solved by the invention according to claim 1.
Advantageous and purposeful further forms of the solution to the task are given in the sub-claims.
The invention creates a device for mounting a picture which fixes the picture to the base frame with lateral and rearward clearance to the framing bars of, for example, a base frame consisting of wooden bars in such a way that when viewing the picture the impression is conveyed that the picture floats within the base frame because the device for mounting the picture is not visible.
The invention shall be explained in more detail in the following by means of embodiment examples.